Knight In Shining Kevlar
by TvRomances
Summary: When Erin needs help will her knight in shining Kevlar be there?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction guys so please be nice. This will be mostly about Lindsay and Halstead. There might be a few appearances by some Chicago Fire characters. Let me know what you think by leaving a review._

* * *

The day had been usually quiet today. Everybody was doing paperwork. I would look up every so often feeling somebody staring at me. I knew who it was. Every time I would pop my head up Jay would look down. I was going to ask him what he was staring at, but I didnt get the chance because the second I went to open my mouth Voight walked in.  
"We just got information on a possible drug ring downtown. Suit up and lets get going. And be careful we dont know what kind of heat these guys are carrying" Voight instruced. I could see he was looking at me telling me to be careful the most. In Intelligance we were basically a family, but Voight was more my family than anybody. He had rescued me when I was 15 and had givin me a life outside of what I had been givin.

In the car...  
"So what were you staring at this morning?" I asked Halstead knowing he would dodge the question.  
"What are you talking about Lindsay..." He said looking a bit red in the face knowing that he had been caught.  
"Well everytime I would look up I would see your head shot right back down and more than normal on your paperwork" I said wanting an answer to my begging question.  
"Maybe I was just focusing more on my paperwork than normal. And how do you know how much I normally focus on my papwork?" Halstead said turning the question around on me.  
I had never been more glad to arrive at a scene then I was then so I could avoid his question. Knowing full well that I would have to listen to him asking me again after the rade was over on the way back to the district.

Only I didn't know at that time I wouldn't be having that conversation with him...

To be continued...

* * *

_I know it is really short and I know I left a cliff hanger. I will continue and update soon based on how many reviews I get and the feedback I get on this story. Like I said this is my first story and it will be mainly a Linstead story. _


	2. Chapter 2

I** would like to think everybody that followed and reviewed and read my story. It gives me the want to continue to write. I know I didn't say this last chapter but this story will all be from Erin's pov. I tried to do it from both sides and I just couldn't get a handle on doing it in Jay's pov. Oh and I have also posted another story called What Would Happen. It is another Linstead story. Anyways here is the new chapter. I know it is really short. I will try and post another one tomorrow morning or tomorrow when I get home from school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD**

* * *

_Erin pov_

_****_Everybody rushed into the building. There were 6 offices total in the building. That meant one for each of us. Everybody got assigned a office to search. We all separated to go to our offices. When I walked into my office it was dark. I held my gun up and my flashlight under it so I could see my line of sight. I heard something but I didn't have time to react or do anything because something hits me on the head and my gun rolls to the side of the room.

I got dizzy and start to stumble backwards. When I was stumbling backwards I must have accidently hit the light switch because light flooded the room. I was still really dizzy and everything was getting blurry. Then I see a blurry image raise a foot to kick me. I can see well enough to move out of the way. I raise my hand to punch whatever it is. I must have landed my punch because I hear somebody groan. I was not expecting a jab to the stomach though. I double over on the floor from the impact. While im down who ever is in the room with me starts to kick me in the ribs till I hear a snap.  
While im down I get backed up against a pile of boxes. I manage to get one of the boxes to fall hoping that with enough noise my team will hear me and come and help me. The box falls to the floor with a loud clatter..  
While I was trying to do this I was still getting kicked in the ribs. Then I get kicked in the head and I black out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and read my other story please. I will update sometime tomorrow. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been caught up and super busy with school. And then I got sick. This is the first time I have had a chance to post anything so here we go. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and post more as soon as possible.**

* * *

I must have only been out for a few seconds because when I come to I see the door being pushed open and Antonio and Ruzek grabbing the guy that had done this to me. Then I see Voight and Jay start to run over to me.

I put my hand to the back of my head and feel something wet and sticky. I remove my hand and bring it in front of me to look at it. Blood. I don't have time to react or say anything before Voight and Jay make it over to me.

"Erin are you okay?" I can hear Jay asked. His voice seems worried and scared. I must look worse then I think.

"My head hurts." I respond. I try and take a breathe but the sharp pain coming from my ribs tells me that is a bad idea.

"Can you stand kid?" I hear Voight ask me.

I nod to him thinking I can at least try and get up. I get to my feet (much to my ribs disapproval) with Jay supporting most of my weight. Even with Jay supporting most of my weight I cant keep up my part. I feel myself start to fall, but before I can hit the ground he lifts my legs up so he is holding my bridal style. My head is resting on his arm and he is looking at my face scanning my body for injuries.

"Are you sure your okay?" I can tell he is asking this out of worry and being a little sarcastic since the last time he asked I played it off

I went to respond to him when his face goes pale. He then shuffles my head a little to the side and looks at where my head was previously laying.

"Erin your bleeding. We have to get you to the hospital now!" Jay yells the last part getting the rest of the guys attention who were all standing around the guy who had done this to me.

They all rush over to me and look at Jay's sleeve where im sure is a fair amount of my blood. I open my mouth to respond to just tell everybody to calm down that it is just a little blood, when my eye lids start to get really heavy. I can hear Jay and other people talking to me telling me to keep my eyes open and to not go to sleep. I try and fight to keep them open but I am fighting a losing battle and soon I just give up.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer I promise! Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Yet again I am sorry for the late update. I only have 9 days left of school and then I will be able to update sooner. But as a present for not updating in a while I made this chapter a little longer. And I will apologize ahead of time if any of the medical stuff is wrong I am only 15 and don't really know much about it. So without further ado here you go!**

* * *

I must have only blacked out for a minute because when I am able to get my hearing back I can hear Jay yelling.

"Erin! Erin! Come on stay awake! Dont leave me!" I can hear him say really worried. I cant hear Voight or anybody else so im guessing they had walked out to deal with the guy who had done this to me._ I will never leave you_ is my last thought before I am out again.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the ambulance. I try to open my eyes but my head hurts to much. I can feel somebody holding my hand. I move my head a little, which is all little difficult considering the neck brace, and open my eyes just a crack and see Jay holding my hand. As quick as I opened my eyes I close them again.

I lightly squeeze his hand letting him know that I am awake and still holding on.

"Erin your awake!" I hear him say relieved.

"Yeah" I say but my voice just comes out really raspy. I hadn't noticed how dry and sore my throat was till I tried to speak.

"Its okay Erin, don't try and talk. Your in the ambulance heading to the hospital and don't you dare complain even though I know you hate hospitals. Dawson is behind you watching your vitals and making sure your okay. Shay is up front probably breaking every signal law to get you to the hospital." He said giving me the run down on everything that was happening while I had been out.

It is mostly silence with just the beeping of the monitors and the sirens of the ambulance. I can feel Jay rubbing his thumb on the top of my hand and saying things to me to try and keep me awake. I never would have thought that would feel so good and I would enjoy him doing that so much. _Stop he is my partner. Nothing can happen Voight would kill us both_.

Jay talking to me is working for is working for a while and then his voice starts to get distant.

I start to panic because I don't want to black out again. I'm scared that if I black out again then I wont wake up. I start to think about all the things in my life to be grateful for and all that has happened to me. I try and fight but then I hear one of the monitors start to beep really fast and I am out again before I can put up more of a fight against it.

* * *

**I know it isn't much longer but I tried. I promise once school is out these will be longer. Please leave a review on your way :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been a really long time since an update but there is good news. 5 more days of school left which means more time to update for you guys. I did make this chapter longer thought. And OMG I loved the season finale! I have no idea how I am going to wait till the fall for a new episode! Before I get off track here is Chapter 5. Leave a review please.**

* * *

When I woke up next I could feel that I was laying in a rather uncomfortable bed with something down my throat. I begin to look down at my arms and see that there are IV's hanging out of them. My next thought is I really want to get this tube out of my throat. It is really itchy and hindering me from getting up. Another thing I notice is I can feel something holding my hand. I look down at it And see what is holding my hand

Jay.

I try and smile but that is also made difficult by the tube. He is holding my hand, head on the side of my bed sitting in a chair asleep. I can see half of his face and only seeing half of it makes me wonder how long he has been here because he looks probably about as bad as I do.

I put as much pressure as I can on his hand to show him I am awake. It takes me a few tries to muster up enough strength to get him to notice im awake.

Jay first looks down at my hand and then at me, "Your awake!" he says relieved, "How are you feeling?" He says already worrying about me.

I try and give him the look telling him that was a dumbass question but I don't know how it looked seeing as the tube was starting to become a real pain in the ass. Jay must have realized by my look and me not replying that I wanted the tube out because he shot up out of his chair to go get the nearest nurse to get the tube out.

When the nurse comes in and removes the tube I already feel relieved but I try and talk and that just induces a coughing fit. I point to a glass of water on my bedside table and Jay feels it up and hands it to me. Within seconds it is empty again. I feel a little refreshed but crave more as my throat still feels really dry. I give him back the glass and point to the container with more water in it and he just shakes his head.

"Slow down lets wait until the doctor gets here to tell you how much you can handle first before we go and over do it" he says and I can see he still worrying. I hate having people worry and fan over me.

I try and sit up but something around my ribs stops me along with the sudden shooting pain I feel. I look down at my ribs and see a bandage around all of my ribs that is kind of constricting.

Jay must have sensed my discomfort because he puts his hands under my shoulders and lifts so I can sit up. "Thanks" I say in a rather horse voice.

"No problem. God I am so relieved to here your voice. Oh and about that," he says pointing down to my ribs "is to help with the 3 broken ribs you have."

"Well that would explain the pain." I say in the most sarcastic voice I can muster. " So what's the damage and how soon can I leave?" I add jumping right to the point.

"Well lets see. You have a concussion, 3 broken ribs, and a fractured wrist and you wont be leaving for a little while" he says going over the list in his head. I sighed knowing that he was right. I knew I wouldn't been getting out of here any time soon then I took the time to notice the brace that was occupying my right wrist that I hadn't noticed before. Must have happened when I was trying to shield my head from being kicked. "Oh and one more thing, you had some brain swelling from the concussion so they had to put you in a medically induced coma for a few days. You were out for 4 days."

"4 days! That isn't a few Jay! Why was I out for so long" I said trying to get angry that he had let me be out for so long. I was starting to get sleepy and didn't know why considering I had been in a coma for 4 days apparently.

"There was a lot of brain swelling. Hey are you okay?" That was the first time anybody had asked me that since I had woken up and I was already starting to get aggravated with people asking me that.

"Yeah just sleepy and I have a pounding headache is all" I said feeling even more drowsy.

"Your probably tired from all the pain meds. Why don't you go to sleep for a little while and I will wake you up when your doctor gets here" He said taking my hand and giving it I light squeeze.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to" I said slowly drifting off to sleep

He just reached down and kissed my hand, "I have been here this long im not leaving you now"

I just nodding my head and smiled at him. He had been here the whole time. I could feel it in the back of my head and I could tell it wasn't just my headache, I knew that sooner or later I would have to admit it to myself. I was starting to have feeling for my partner and my best friend Jay Halstead. That was the last thing that crossed my mind as I faded off to sleep

* * *

**Here it is. Please forgive me for any grammar errors I am running on low sleep courtesy of cramming for my end of the year exams. Well thanks for reading and leave a review.**


End file.
